Finding True Love and losing Jealousy
by sydneysages
Summary: Dominique Weasley... shadowed by her older sister, and guys friend not their girlfriend - what she wants to be. but what if that changes? one shot


Dominique Weasley, bold, loud, and in her own way _sexy_.

As unlike her older sister Victoire as anyone could be: Dominique is the noisy one, always shouting if it helps her get her point across, or if she's arguing whereas Victoire would rather have a quiet debate. Dominique is cheeky and will put this across in class, stopping just before the line – like her twin Uncles – but Victoire is the model girl: she _never_ speaks out in class. Dominique prefers to be friends with the guys of the school rather than the females, however Victoire is always surrounded by her gang of giggling girls looking at guys to choose who the golden girl should date if she and Teddy were to split.

Sisters as different as an elephant is from a mouse. But they still love each other, and if the other needs her, she will always go and help: sisters against the world.

Dominique is her own person. Yet, being only 2 years younger than Victoire, she is constantly reminded of how she ought to be matching up to her standards, but she can never reach them.

…_Dominique there is no need to be rude – your sister never behaved like this…_

… _Dominique your sister achieved all 'O's there was no reason why you couldn't…_

… _Dominique look at your sister…_

And so it goes on: with everything she does, she is compared to Victoire besides Quidditch because Victoire never played Quidditch: it is the one area where _she_ can set the standards… yet she never gets recognition because Victoire _could_ have played Quidditch but she chose not to. Dominique tries her best in class – under the cheek she does have brains – but every piece of homework, every practical, she is compared to her sister and Victoire's grades: nothing is ever good enough.

Even her family prefer Victoire to her. It's always:

… _Your sister was a Prefect and now she's Head Girl – why didn't you become a Prefect?..._

… _Victoire never messed around in class – look where it's gotten her…_

… _Why don't you take a leaf out of your sisters book?... (_the last one was her Uncle Percy)

Anything she did wasn't good enough: 'E' grades weren't the 'O's but when she _got_ 'O's, there wasn't any recognition because Victoire had already gotten them. Even in Quidditch she wasn't recognised because her family had always been involved: Uncle Charlie was Quidditch Captain, as was Uncle Harry; Uncle's Fred, George and Ron were players and as was Aunt Angelina, so there wasn't any surprise really that she made the team. Everyone mentioned how it was a shame Victoire didn't go for the team because of course she would have made it, but even though the fact Dominique was made Quidditch Captain a year earlier than anyone else had ever been made a captain because she was _that_ good a player – 4th Year – nobody seemed to care. It's like she is invisible at home besides when she's being compared to Victoire.

But she still loves her sister. All the world. All the comparisons in the world are not going to change that but she envied her.

And now, as she sits on the Hogwarts lawns, she sees her sister in the distance, with her friends in a huge circle, whereas she's sat here alone because her best friends in the whole world: Eric Wood, son of Oliver and Katie, and John Longbottom, son of Hannah and Neville, are off with their girlfriends Jessica Bundy and Hannah Carmichael. Up till this year – 5th – they were the three musketeers against the world: the same 'format' as the Golden Trio from the past, 2 boys and one girl.

But then this year changed everything. The first Hogsmeade weekend we normally laughed off in Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks but they told me that they were going with dates. And that's how it's been for the past couple of months. Now it's the annual Yule Ball: the dance was introduced annually by her Uncles Ron and Harry and Aunts Hermione and Ginny, and their friend Neville Longbottom – Dominique's Herbology Professor – because it commemorated Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory… as well as the last formal event before the war.

Normally the three of them would sit together and laugh all night in the Common Room about the penguin suits, and the whole bother of putting on make-up (Dominique never bothers with make-up: it's too oppressive) and making sure their hair looks nice. But then Eric and John told her that they were taking their dates to the dance. Which leaves her alone. Again.

But she doesn't care: she's a Weasley and a Delacour: she was born strong, to parents who knew heartache and pain, loss and loneliness so she could survive. Couldn't she? So when the night of the Ball rolls around, she sits in the Common Room – which is empty save for the 1st 2nd and 3rd years who aren't eligible to go. Soon she sees Victoire go past with her friends – no date because Teddy left last year – and then Eric and John with their dates: she knows them both well… they're in the same dorm, and whenever she wants female companionship she goes to them.

"Right Dom, we're off now… if you change your mind, you're welcome to hang out with us," Eric says to her, and she nods and looks happy; knowing on the inside there's no chance that she will and on the inside feels morose.

"Ok, ok, well you'd best be going!" she replies and they walk off down the corridor to the portrait hole, leaving her there. She sees George Davies walk out of his dorm (although his father was a Ravenclaw, his mother is Alicia Spinnet – Gryffindor, and his heart of gold, yet soul of courage ensured his place in Gryffindor) and meet Alena Rogers – 6th year who is so beautiful, she breaks everyone's hearts, just being in the same room as them. This makes her heart shatter even though she tries to conceal it, even from herself: she _**can't**_ admit her feelings.

Soon the moronic chattering of the little ones: including her cousins, bugs her so she picks up her wand and walks out of the tower and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She hears the music and the sound of laughter echoing from the Great Hall and feels a pull to go in.

She twirls her wand, but instead of conjuring herself a dress, she conjures up a thick, yet stylish, jacket and throws it on, before heading out the double doors to sit on the stone stairs. She knows it must be cold, but she doesn't feel a thing: only the pain that she feels is the fact that 5th year George not only has a date to the Yule Ball, but the fact that she is older? That's even worse: is there nothing in his year that makes him 'tick'?

Tears escape her eyes in quick succession, leaving imprints on her face from the enzymes in them. Emotional tears, tears of rage that the person she loves – the only person she has ever had romantic feelings for: even though she tried to deny them, even to herself – has taken someone else to the dance. The dance that she _says_ she doesn't want to go to, but if he had asked, she wouldn't have hesitated for a heartbeat to say yes.

She hears footsteps behind her, and quickly dries her eyes: it wouldn't be good if someone saw _Dominique Weasley _crying. She turns around, but noone is there; instead George Davies is sat next to her, looking concerned at her red-rimmed eyes. He has shed his black jacket, and is only wearing a thin white shirt, but looks completely at ease with the weather: his golden blonde hair exactly the same shade as her own, his soft grey eyes looking concerned for her… boring into her green ones easily, seeing right into her soul.

"Dominique, what's wrong?" he asks her, concerned, and his pronunciation of her name in an exquisite French accent.

"Nothing George," she replies, what she is saying making her heart jump out and rip to shreds: she doesn't want to lie but how can she say _'it's you George, I love you'_?

"Dominique, I _know_ what you were wanting to say – your thoughts were pretty clear on your face, and how can I say this? I love you!" George says to her, making her look up in shock – did he just say that?

"George, what about Alena? You are supposed to be inside with her!" Dominique states, and she regrets saying the words as soon as they are out of her mouth.

"Dom, I only invited her to make you jealous. I have felt this way about you for a long time, but I thought, I thought you and Eric or John? But then they went out with Hannah and Jess, and you were alone and I thought then, I should ask you out. But then I asked Victoire about it, the best way, and she said that you don't seem to like boys like that, you just want to be friends – I want to be more than that to you. So I was going to ask you to this, but then Victoire said that she could tell that you liked me more than that but that you wouldn't accept me asking you straight out: I thought the only way was to make you jealous, and I am so sorry," he says to her, making her baffled at the whole thing. He loves her. Just like she loves him. Thanks to Victoire, this has all worked out; how can she ever fault her ever again.

"George, I have loved you for so long – it makes my heart ache. I _tried_ to deny it, but I couldn't, my feelings were too strong. Your plan worked: I love you, I love you, I love you!" Dominique says to him and he laughs softly, before moving closer and touching his lips to hers.

Pure bliss is the only way that she can describe it. His fingers move and lock themselves into her long blonde straight hair, and she moves her hands to fasten around his neck.

"Come to the Ball with me," he invites and she responds instantly with 'yes'.

She stand up, and transfigures her clothing into a beautiful ball gown: the one she had been dreaming of buying if he ever asked her out formally. Black, with a ribbed tight corset, decorated with sequins; strapless, with the top of it being shaped like a heart. The dress then fans out into a silk black skirt, with a bit of 'poofiness' about it: pure perfection. To match, black heels and a diamond pendant jewel on her neck: she looks divine. With a wave of her wand, she has beautifully applied make-up to cover the red rings around her eyes she created, and her hair scraped back into a tight bun.

"Well don't we look smart?" George teases, and they walk into the Entrance Hall, take a deep breath, and Dominique places her arm through his, then they walk into the hall to the surprise of the entire school.

Dominique Weasley is bold, she is loud. But overall she is the perfect girl for George Davies, and in her own right… a heartbreaker.

**This is my first ever Dominique fanfic: review and tell me your opinion please!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
